


Fluttering Wings

by Yoru_Lun



Series: Bat Fam 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I put the blame of this fic to virus, Plot What Plot, Reconciliation, fuck you dc, let my boys be happy, she spurred me on this path, what timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: Words spoken in the heat of the moment cut deeper into unguarded heart.





	Fluttering Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly about my hands slipping over what Virus said :
> 
> "Headcanon, as Damian got older, he became prone to crying when he is mad"
> 
> Again, I was on the fly with it.

 

"Well I didn't ask for it!"

The anger that had been simmering under his skin rise up to the surface in an explosive outburst and Damian want to scream because how dare Drake implied that his mother is evil for bringing him to life the way she did. How dare he implied that Damian had wished for it to happen the way it did. How dare he implied that Father never wanted him in the first place.

How dare he.

Damian had thought they are already over this. After all these years that he had been in this family. After all they had gone through together. He had thought that Drake would at least have the decency not to rub it in his face.

That he wouldn't remind him that Father haven't chosen him the way he chooses to have the others under his wings.

That he is a mistake.

And like a floodgate opening the tears started to fall, one by one despite his frustrated scrubbing to stop it. He will not let Drake have the satisfaction of seeing his tears. He will not let him see his weakness because it is obvious that Drake doesn't care for him enough to not use it against him too.

* * *

 

Tim realised his own words too late and by the time he did, the damage is already done and the words had cut deep into the surprisingly fragile heart of a brother he didn't mean to hurt. He had only wanted for Damian to shut up, to listen to him for at least once in his life and in the heat of their argument, he had stepped over the tentative line they had drawn into the sand.

He didn't mean to say the things he said and the knife of guilt only pierced his heart deeper when crystal droplets began to trail down sun kissed cheeks. The sound of chocked off sob only twisted it further and Tim cursed himself for it.

"Damian. I'm sorry. Dami. I'm so sorry." The apologies spilled from his lips as he reached out to touch his brother but Damian batted his hand away before he could.

"Shut up Drake. I am aware now that nothing had changed."

The usage of the family name that he rarely go with anymore hurts more than he would have thought and Tim know he had royally fucked up this time.

While they are not as close as Dick would have liked, they had grown civil and dare he say, more friendly over the years. Hell Damian had started using his name to address him instead of the scathing 'Drake' that had been the constant during their early acquaintances. To hear its return is a sign that Damian is beginning to shut himself away from Tim again.

And Tim doesn't want that.

He likes the current relationship status he have with Damian now.

He doesn't want to go back to how it was before.

He doesn't want to loose his brother again

. Not when he had lost him once before to Talia's scheme.

"Dami, please. I didn't mean it. I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry and an idiot."

He reached out again and when Damian didn't push him away this time, he doesn't hesitate to pull him into his arms. Tim hugged him tight, not knowing what else to say in fear that he would only make things worse but he doesn't stop apologising.

* * *

 

The arms around him doesn't feel familiar because they rarely ever hugged each other before but it felt comfortable wrapped around him. He could feel the desperation coiling in it as much as he hear the regret in Drake-no, Timothy's voice as the apology tumbled out insistently from his lips.

While apologies meant nothing coming from other people, Damian know Timothy enough to know that the older man doesn't give it easily and to hear it flowing freely as his hands gripping onto Damian tightly, it is enough for him to know that Timothy truly regretted his words.

Though his tears doesn't stop immediately, he does burrow himself into the arms of brother that he had grown to care, taking comfort in the neediness of his embrace that speaks louder than the apologies on his lips. It speaks of despair and regret and the strong hand cradling the back of his neck felt comforting instead of smothering as it pressed his face into the crook of Timothy's neck.

Cocooned within the capable arms and scent of home, Damian soon began to feel the drain of his emotional outburst. He felt sluggish as he leaned his weight against Timothy and hide a smile into his brother's shoulder.

He feels loved.

And as if reading his mind, Timothy put his actions into words.

"I love you Dami. You're my brother. You're family."

The press of cold lips against his forehead would have made him indignant any other day but today, he allowed himself to relish in it.

Because his brother loves him.

He is wanted.


End file.
